


So Much For My Happy Ending

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Tim spends a lot of time with his parents, even when they're no longer alive.





	So Much For My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea suddenly, and it begged me to be written. Sorry in advance for the angst. Also, Tim does have some suicidal thoughts, so be warned.

Tim was leaning over the dirt, now becoming mud as the rain poured down. It was still fresh, it had only been a few days.

Mom had grass grown over her, stone looked a little more weathered.

Dad had hardly been in the ground.

He couldn’t keep himself up, he was sick to his stomach, arms wrapped around his middle, struggling to breathe.

He was sobbing, screaming, crying. He couldn’t see through the rain and his tears, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had cried so hard.

“Tim?” He ignored the voice, knew exactly who it belonged to.

He screamed out for his dad, ducking until his forehead was on the ground, he could smell the wet denim of the jeans on his knees.

“Tim.” The voice said again, and Tim called for his mom.

He was an orphan. An honest to goodness orphan.

“You’re going to catch a cold out here.” Bruce said, kneeling beside him. Tim felt his hand on his back, his shirt sticking to his back.

He couldn’t bring himself to move. He wanted to crawl into the ground in the space between his parents, didn’t want to leave them ever again.

But he was moving, his body practically going limp as Bruce pulled him closer, tried his best to scoop him up, carry him towards the car while he was screaming, crying, sobbing.

“No!” He screamed, clinging to Bruce, reaching over his shoulder.

“Tim, we need to get you out of the rain.” Bruce said sternly, and Tim clawed at him, holding on for dear life to the only parent he still did have.

* * *

“Tim?” Tim turned from the grave site. It had been years, and he still tried to visit them every year.

He ignored the voice, set the flowers he had brought on each of them.

“Bruce is gone.” He said, staring down at the names on the graves, his own last name a ghost in itself.

“Tim-”

“I’m an orphan again.” He mumbled, kneeling down on the ground. He had that feeling again, wanted the ground to swallow him, settle him back between his parents once more. “I miss you guys.”

“Oh, Timmy.” Dick kneeled beside him, put an arm around his shoulders.

“I never thought I’d lose three of my parents.” Tim shook his head, arranging the gardenias how he knew his mom would like.

“Hey, you still have me.” Dick said, massaging the boys neck. “You always have me, Tim.”

Tim reached up, touched Dicks hand. He closed his eyes and breathed in the earthy smell, took in the quiet.

* * *

It was raining again, he was crying, not as hard this time. He was sitting in the mud between them, sitting Indian style, keeping his breath steady.

He wanted to be there, right between them. Wanted to be in their arms again.

Bruce was gone, Conner was gone, Bart was gone. He wasn’t robin anymore.

Dick had promised him.

“I’m going to be right here.” He said with a nod. “I’m going to put it in my will. I want to be right here with you.”

Tim thought of the few happy memories he had of his parents from childhood. He remembered the times his mom would hold him, cuddled him, and his father would envelop the both of them in his own arms, their happy little family.

Broken now. So broken.

“I’ll see you both soon, okay? I love you.” Tim said with another nod, keeping himself in check.

And for once, he left the cemetery alone.

* * *

“Mommy, I need you.” Tim cried, leaning against her headstone.

Bruce was back, Damian was alive.

Dick was dead.

“He promised me, mom, he said I’d always have him.” He cried, wiping his face on his sleeve. “I loved him.”

His parent had never known. He was far too young to date when his mom passed, and his father had always just assumed.

“Mom, please.” Tim sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Tim looked up, saw Jason standing there, out of his gear.

“Not today, Jason. Please.” Tim begged, physically exhaused.

He sat there crying, slumped against where his mom would be. Jason stared at him in silence, let him cry himself out.

“You ever tell Bruce?” Jason asked, keeping his voice level. He knew what it was like to be crying over his mother’s grave.

Tim’s head snapped up to stare at him, eyes wide.

“Don’t act so surprised. I’m pretty observant.” Jason smirked for a moment and extended his hand. Tim stared at it for a second before taking it, got pulled to his feet.

“No one knows.” Tim shook his head, wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Except you, I guess.”

“I’m good at keeping a secret if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jason said. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift.”

* * *

He layed between them, staring up at the sunny sky.

Years ago, there was no place he’d rather be. He wanted to be six feet under where he was right now.

He could see the silhouette against the sun, dropping down towards him.

He landed a few feet away, strode towards him, stood over him and looked down.

“There you are.” Kon said, giving him a small smile. “Dick said I might find you here.”

Tim shrugged. He was trying to make this a happier place for himself, cleaned their graves as often as he could to keep them looking new.

“Why are you here?”

“I like to come here and relax.” Tim shrugged again, returned the small smile. “It’s quiet.”

“Isn’t it kind of morbid?”

“I guess. But this is where I like to be, between them.” Tim explained. Kon nodded and got down on the ground, layed on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, gave Tim a kiss on the forehead.

“I guess I get that.” He said. “But everyone’s looking for you, you know. It’s your party.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tim nodded, moved to sit up, leaned his back against Dad, had his feet against Mom. “But, I mean, they’re the whole reason why it’s my birthday.”

“That’s true.” Kon said, looking up at him.

“I just like to talk to them. Tell them what’s going on, vent.” Tim shrugged, sad smile on his face. “I tell them a lot about you. Wish you could have met them.”

Kon smiled, floated up and over the graves, stood on the other side.

“Hello Mr. And Mrs. Drake.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets. “My name is Conner Kent. Nice to meet you.”

Tim laughed, got up from where he was seated and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend that I told you about.” Tim said, smiling up at him. “He’s really sweet, and he’s really good to me.”

“And you have a wonderful son.” Kon said, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. “He’s super smart, and funny, and handsome, and I love him.”

“Kon,” Tim groaned, his face heating up.

“It’s true.” Kon said, kissing his forehead again.

“Let’s go back, my cars parked down the drive.” Tim said, pointing to the driveway towards the mansion.

“Okay.” Kon nodded, releasing the man in his arms, watching him walk away. He waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to the graves. He knelt down, reached for his pocket.

“Hey, you guys want to see something?” He asked quietly, pulling the ring box out and opening it. “If it’s okay with you two, of course.”

“Conner!” Tim shouted, and Kon looked over his shoulder, saw the man standing, waving. “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” Kon called back. He quickly turned back, tucked the box away. “I’ll take care of your little boy, I promise.” He said with a nod, getting up and jogging to catch up with Tim, grab his outstretched hand.


End file.
